Lunamaria Hawke
Lunamaria Hawke is a fictional character from the Japanese science fiction anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. In the 27th Anime Grand Prix she was voted 5th place in the Favorite Female category however in the 28th one she dropped to 11th place . Lunamaria came in 4th in the 56th Gundam National Census voting (held between 7/28/2008 and 8/3/2008) for the question: "Summer swimming suits! In Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, which female character would you like to see in a swimming suit?" Gundam SEED Destiny Lunamaria Hawke is a mobile suit pilot for the ZAFT military forces. She typically pilots a red ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. Lunamaria appears to wear a customized version of the ZAFT red ace uniform, replacing the standard female-issue skirt with a miniskirt. She attended ZAFT military academy together with her sister Meyrin Hawke, fellow pilots Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel, and mechanica Vino Dupre and Yolant Kent . All are stationed on board the battleship Minerva for most of the series. Armory One Raid During the Armory One Incident, Phantom Pain forces steal ZAFT's three newest mobile suits the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, ZGMF-X88S Gaia, and ZGMF-X31S Abyss. Lunamaria, along with Shinn and Rey, battle the Phantom Pain unit, but the enemy escape with the stolen units and are picked up by the mirage colloid–cloaked Earth Alliance battleship Girty Lue, waiting outside the colony. After she lands her damaged ZAKU Warrior back on the Minerva an unknown Zaku Warrior also boards the Minerva. Lunamaria holds the passengers at gunpoint until they identify themselves as representative Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb and her bodyguard Alex Dino, who Cagalli accidentally refers to as Athrun. Lunamaria's sister Meyrin Hawke later confirms Alex is former ZAFT member Athrun Zala . Break the World Incident The Minerva pursues the Girty Lue, engaging in several battles, then tries to stop the Junius Seven Colony Drop. Terrorists following the ideals of the late Chairman Patrick Zala attempt to drop the Junius Seven Colony onto the Earth. The Minerva participates in the colony's partial demolition with the Joule Team, but has to land on Earth . After returning Athrun and Cagalli to Orb the Minerva stays there for repairs until the Minerva is forced to leave when Orb Union joins the Earth Alliance . Spying on the Archangel On route to the Black Sea, Athrun Zala who has reenlisted into ZAFT as a member of FAITH joins the Minerva in his ZGMF-X23S Saviour . Lunamaria shows interest in Athrun and is annoyed when he seems to be spending time with Lacus Clyne impersonator, Meer Campbell or her sister Meyrin. Ironically, Lunamaria appears not to notice her own sister Meyrin's interest in Athrun, even when the two discuss him. After the appearance of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the Archangel, Lunamaria is ordered by Captain Talia Gladys to spy on Athrun when he meets with his former comrades Kira Yamato and Cagalli from the assault ship Archangel as well as reporter Miriallia Haw . Lunamaria overhears that the Lacus Clyne working for the PLANTs is not the true Lacus and that the real Lacus was nearly assassinated. She gives the data and photographs she collected to Talia, but omits mentioning her discovery about Lacus. Talia explains that the mission was gather information on the Archangel's intentions, not because she thinks Athrun is disloyal. Talia then orders Lunamaria to not tell anyone about this mission. Relationship with Shinn The Minerva participates in several incidents during the Second Bloody Valentine War. During the Battle of Crete, Lunamaria’s ZAKU Warrior is heavily damaged and she is badly wounded. By the time the Minerva reaches the ZAFT base at Gibraltar, Lunamaria has recovered and replaces Shinn as pilot of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, since he is now piloting the ZGMF-X42S Destiny. ZAFT officials tell her that Athrun and her sister Meyrin have defected together and that the ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited which the two used to escape has been shot down and both are believed dead. In grief and denial, Lunamaria places the blame on Logos rather than Shinn, who informs her that he was the one that destroyed the GOUF. Shinn, who is clearly upset over his actions, apologizes for killing her sister. Lunamaria then starts to cry with Shinn tearfully holding her. Lunamaria and Shinn begin to grow closer. Before the Battle at Heaven's base, Shinn kisses Lunamaria and promises to protect her. Later Accomplishments After the Battle at Heaven's base Lunamaria, Shinn, and Rey are awarded the Order of the Nebula medal. During Operation: Fury, Lunamaria launches from the Minerva to shoot down a shuttle that is carrying the leader of Logos Lord Djibril but fails to do so. After the operation Lunamaria discovers that both Athrun and Meyrin are alive. When Lord Djibril unleashes the Requiem on the PLANTs, Lunamaria blames herself for failing to shoot him down earlier. Rey gives her the task of destroying the Requiem's main control system. Shinn is concerned for her safety but she convinces him to believe in her. With Shinn protecting her with the Destiny, she enters Requiem's control base and destroys it. Afterwards, her comrades cheer her and she and Shinn embrace. Gilbert Durandal the Chairman of the PLANTs announces the Destiny Plan'' a plan where everyone is to be governed by their genetic destiny and not by their individuality which the Chairman claims will eliminate war. Lunamaria seeks to discuss the matter with Shinn, however due to Rey's interference she is unable to. Battle of Messiah ZAFT forces battle those of Orb. Lunamaria attempts to attack the Eternal but stops when her sister Meyrin contacts her from the Eternal and asks her why she is fighting. Before the sisters can discuss things, Lunamaria is forced to retreat. Lunamaria then battles Athrun, blaming him for taking her sister Meyrin away. He badly damages Lunamaria's mobile suit, the Impulse, with his ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice. Shinn arrives, goes into SEED Mode and attacks Athrun. Lunamaria interposes herself between the two, trying to get them to stop fighting. Shinn is too enraged to understand what Lunamaria has done, but Athrun enters SEED Mode, blocks Shinn's attack, and saves Lunamaria. Athrun then cripples Shinn's mobile suit and Shinn crashes on the surface of the moon. Lunamaria lands her damaged Impulse nearby and ends up holding a tearful Shinn in her arms, as they watch the Requiem superweapon explode and then the ZAFT fortress Messiah, crash into the Moon. Aftermath In Gundam SEED Destiny "Final Plus", both stranded pilots are rescued by Athrun Zala in the Infinite Justice. At the end of "Final Plus", Lunamaria is present with Shinn alongside Athrun and Meyrin, Kira and Lacus as he pays tribute to his deceased family in Orb. After Shinn makes peace with Kira, Lunamaria and Shinn leave together. In Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition, Lunamaria is seen with Shinn and Meyrin traveling to a meeting between Lacus Clyne and the PLANT Supreme Council. References Category:Cosmic Era characters Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:2004 introductions